Winds Of Change
by xXxWolvesInTheNightxXx
Summary: Tailm goes Yunsung' homeland to face his family after she killed him when she meets someone is did not expect.


**Disclaimer- I don't own Soul Calibur and I never will and neither will you so get over it!**

* * *

**Winds Of Change**

"How can I face them? After what I have done" Talim thought with a heavy heart. It had been a few weeks since that terrible day. Even now, the pain of killing Yunsung weighed on her soul. He was the person she loved most in the whole world. Talim knew she had to do it for humanity's sake...but still it felt like a part of her had died. As the wind priestess drew closer to her destination, a gentle breeze caressed her cheek. "The Dojo is not too far, thank you wind" Talim took a deep breath and continued to walk towards the dense forest when she was met by a familiar face.

"Mina" not long after the name left her lips the women turned around to face the petite girl.

"What are you doing here?" Seung Mina snapped, irritated by Talims' presence.

"I am here to pay my respects and apologise" the wind priestess nervously replied, finding it difficult to look Mina in the eye.

"For what" she retorted, strolling towards Talim. "What the hell is going on?" Mina thought to herself, confused by the strange words of the raven haired girl.

"Y-Yunsung...I-I..I killed him! Talim paused for a moment, struggling to speak."I know it's been a few weeks, but it took me awhile to gather the courage to come here" she stuttered, tears welling in her eyes.

"Might as well have some fun" Mina smirked to herself. "I say he had it coming, I told him not to seek the sword, but nooo he didn't listen to me! It's my entire fault!" Pretending to be overcome with grief, the crimson haired woman let out a sob of despair.

""It's not your fault, you're not the one who ended his life!" Talim cried, the guilt in her heart becoming too much to endure. "I'm so sorry" tears now ran down the young girl's face as she clutched her chest in pain.

"You should be, ever since he met you all he could think about you and never had any time for me!" Mina shouted at Talim, venom slipping into her voice."I don't see what he sees in her" she thought bitterly. "And now I have to teach you a lesson not to get involved where you are not welcome" amber eyes blazing she pulled out her weapon Kourai and approached Talim.

"Do what you must" the priestess whispered bowing as she awaiting her faith.

"She must really love him" Mina suddenly realised. "That makes killing her more enjoyable" she let out a chuckle and kicked the tanned girl. "You are going to regret he day you ever met Hong Yunsung!"

Mina sneered as she walked up to Talim, preparing to make the final blow. Just as she about to end Talims' life, a tall man appeared to block the attack.

"Y-Yunsung" Mina gasped.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" he questioned angrily.

"What am I doing?" Mina said. "What are YOU doing? You should NOT be out in your condition" she gestured to the bandages that could be seen underneath his clothes.

"Mina" he yelled.

"She deserves it, look at what she did to you!" Mina roared back at her crimson haired cousin.

"I did this to myself, I forced her into doing this" Yunsung looked down and tightened his fists. "I realise now I want to get stronger using my own strength, not borrowing the powers from some evil sword. I have her to thank for that"

"You thank her" she spat back angrily. Drawing Kourai out once more, she about to attack Talim yet again when Yunsung stopped her.

"That's enough Mina, I relieve you from your guard duty"

"Fine" she snarled in a bitter tone. Storming off in the other direction, Mina glared at Talim with burning eyes. If looks could kill, the young priestess would be dead in an insist.

Talim was in shock. She could not believe her eyes. Yunsung was standing before her, alive and well. Not only that...he was protecting her, even after she almost killed him. Tears were starting to build up in Talim's deep chocolate eyes. They threatened to stream down her cheeks. Barely able to speak she stammered "H-how are you alive?"

Yunsung knelled down in front of her, his brow furrowed with concern. "What are you talking about?" confusion reflected in his amber eyes.

"I thought I'd k-killed you..." Talim whispered, her voice shaking.

"Hey you might of kicked my ass, but you shouldn't write me off so quickly" he joked, trying to lessen the weight on her shoulder.

"But Mina said that..." Talim could not finish her sentence. It was just too painful to say it, even if it wasn't true. She could no longer hold in the they started to gently to flow down her face.

"She said what?" Yunsung was shocked that Mina was capable of being so cruel.

"Please forgive me" Talim pleaded.

"For what?" he laughed, his tone sincere.

"For nearly killing you" the raven haired girl muttered, unable to met Yunsung gaze.

"For doing what you thought is right? I should be the one asking you for forgiveness" gently touching her face, Yunsung gazed into Talim' eyes. "Ever since that day I have felt so guilty for hurting you" with soft, warm fingers he wiped away her tears.. "Can you forgive me?" Yunsung whispered, his expression pained.

"For doing what you thought was right" Talim repeated the fiery man's words.

Grinning from ear to ear, Yunsung leaned in and kissed her lips,like he'd longed to do for so long. Talim was speechless. Even in her wildest fantasies, she hadn't dared to believe that Yunsung could return her feelings. And now the man of her dreams was alive, and kissing her!Even after all that had happened...Yunsung forgave her, loved her. "I think we are even"his eyes dancing. The beautiful, and now dumbfounded girl belonged to him.

A blush creeping into Talims' cheeks, she gasped "I think we are"

"I promise you I will never raise my sword to you again" Yunsung swore,looking Talim in the eyes. "I mean it..."

"I'm glad the wind has brought us back together" Talim smiled, her heart singing.

Then Yunsung kissed her again,promising once more never to let her go.

**The End**

* * *

**Thanks for reading and now if you like please please please pretty please(Is that enough pleases?) one more please review!**  
**Thanks so much to my best friend Aquadreamer00 for being my beta reader!**  
**Ellen- What can I say I am awsome!**  
**Me- My readers don't want to know that.**  
**Ellen- BUT!**  
**Me- No buts.**  
**Ellen- *cries in a corner***


End file.
